


In Her Garden

by speedgriffon



Series: Giveaway Fics [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Giveaway fic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galiana Trevelyan takes some time to teach Cullen how to garden. (A giveaway fic on tumblr).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Garden

It was still early in the day when Galiana took the time to visit the Skyhold courtyard, her mind set on taking what free time she had that day to tend to her small garden. It was the one place in the new environment where she felt at piece—coming from a life spent in the circle, she was still adjusting to life without walls. Her freedom was enjoyed, but sometimes she wanted to be reminded of how simple life could be as well. It was in the garden that she found her solitude.

The Inquisition had taken up residency in Skyhold for a few months now, and resources were pouring in. She had yet to have the chance to travel into Southern Orlais, but many of Leliana’s scouts had already travelled ahead to map out the area. With their reports came supplies, and it didn’t take long for Galiana to focus in on the bundles of herbs and seeds being sent in. Already she had an impressive collection of herbs growing, the land and soil in Skyhold surprisingly fertile.

Today, she was working on replanting the bundles of Felandaris that had been sent from Emprise de Lion, knowing that the rare plant would be needed for many potions and requisitions. If she could manage to create an unlimited supply, as she had done with the large bushels of Elfroot, then she wouldn’t have to spend too much time plucking the herb from dangerous areas.

Galiana sat occupying a bench that separated the small garden from the rest of the courtyard, a large cotton apron hung over her shoulders and tied at the waist. It was quiet, only a few pilgrims and nobles that frequented Skyhold were awake and wandering the area. Many were on their way to the grand hall for the morning meal, but Galiana had already eaten in her quarters. She wanted to get a jump-start so that she could spend as much time here before her responsibility as Herald and Inquisitor called her to the war room.

As she worked, pouring soil into her first ceramic pot she let her vision travel, taking in the calming scenery. If she had her way she would live down here instead of the large tower Josephine had decorated and furnished for her. It was with nature that Galiana felt most comfortable. In her observation, she noticed a door across the way from her opening, and it took her a moment to remember the small makeshift chantry that had been built for those who wished to use it. It was still in shambles, half-built and low on the priority list for the carpenters tasked with rebuilding Skyhold.

The door opened, revealing Cullen, fully dressed for the day in his typical armor, his expression a bit somber as he stepped away from the small room. She continued to watch him, her hands stilling as she found herself taking in the sight of his slow stroll, of how handsome he looked. Galiana continued to watch as he walked the perimeter of the courtyard, and as he drew closer it became easier to see the shine in his amber stare.

Before she could look away he glanced in her direction, and for a moment their gazes locked. Galiana snapped her head back down to her work, heart hammering and face heating in mild embarrassment. While she loved to watch him she wasn’t about to let herself be  _caught_  looking. It was all too mortifying for her when she was so unsure of his feelings. Nonetheless, it seemed there would be no avoiding it as the familiar sound of his steps neared, the sight of his boots filling her vision as she stared at the ground just beyond the potted plant.

“Inquisitor.” Cullen greeted and slowly Galiana raised her eyes, looking from his boots to his chest before meeting his eyes. His head was blocking the morning sun, and she had to admire the way it gave him a halo around his already golden hair. “Galiana.” He corrected himself, shaking his head for a moment.

“Cullen.” She responded politely, though she had a hundred other things she wished to say. Instead, she meekly smiled, keeping her hands busy as she looked up at him. He watched her for a moment before waving his hand over her movements.

“What are you doing here so early?” he asked. She couldn’t help but wonder the same thing about him, but instantly realized it was a private matter between himself and the Maker. His prayers and time spent in the Chantry were his, and his alone.

“Oh, I was just gardening.” Galiana explained, her smile more bashful than she wanted. Why was she still such a nervous wreck around him? They had known each other for a while now, and as they became friends it had become easier for her to talk to him. But after Haven, after his promise that it would never happen again, she was finding it more difficult to be around her Commander without feeling her body go warm. She was in deep,  _far_  too soon. She blinked hard, willing herself to be in control of the moment. If she didn’t say anything, Cullen had the tendency to see it as wanting to be left alone, and on more than one occasion in the past  _had_  left Galiana alone, even though she had wanted to talk more.

“Would you like to join me?” She finally asked, holding her breath for a moment as surprise filled his expression. He shifted slightly, taking a few steps closer to her, careful to make sure his boots didn’t crush anything important.

“I’m afraid I’m not an expert on gardening…” Cullen trailed, a nervous chuckle on his lips as he glanced at Galiana. “Or anything related to flora and fauna for that matter.”

“So are all those books you keep in your office for show?” She teased, smiling a little as his cheeks flushed with color. He continued to laugh under his breath, hand still rubbing the back of his neck.

“Here.” Galiana motioned to the empty space on the bench beside her and after a moment’s delay he sat down. Cullen looked down as she scooted over a pot, a small amount of soil coating the bottom. “I’ll show you.”

She first grabbed a new pot for herself before plucking a delicate root of Felandaris for herself. She placed it in her soil for a moment as she grabbed another bundle for Cullen. He took it, fingers lightly clutching it as he watched her movements.

“Ok, make a small circle in the center of the soil for the plant.” She instructed, digging away the dirt before centering her root. She glanced to see Cullen copying, his eyes darting from watching her to looking at his hands. Perhaps his touch wasn’t delicate enough for this task. Still, she continued.

“Now, keep it upright as you pack in the soil around it.” She focused in on her own work, wanting the root to take to the soil so it would be easier to water and keep alive. “The soil should be tight.” She spoke. Cullen was silent as he moved his hands, and she remained attentive to her own plant as moments passed.

“ _There_ …” Galiana sighed, smiling as she leaned away to inspect her work.

Beside her, Cullen was still struggling to keep his Felandaris upright in the shallow soil. After a moment she reached over, gulping down her nerves as her hands met his. If only he had removed his gloves, she could have her answer to if he was as warm as he appeared to be. She guided his fingers to scoop more soil around the base, eyes snapping from his still-nervous expression to his pursed lips and back to his hands. Finally the plant was fully planted, but it would take more practice from him to get better. Galiana took her hands away, dusting off the dirt on the apron that hung over her lap. With a short laugh, Cullen shook his head, copying her actions by using the rough fabric of his armor to remove the dirt from his gloves.

“I’m still not very good at this, am I?” He smirked, looking to her for approval. Galiana shrugged, ready to humor him with praise but couldn’t stop herself from giggling at the way the plant was already shifting, falling from the unpacked soil. As it plopped against the side of the ceramic pot, Cullen frowned for a moment, but still seemed amused by his failure.

“That’s alright.” Galiana encouraged, tilting her head to the side as she looked back to him. “There are other things you are good at.” She smiled, and as the nerves settled back in her stomach she brought her bottom lip between her teeth. “What if… _next time_ , you teach me something?”

Cullen’s eyebrows arched up in surprise, face reddening more than before. “Like what?” He asked in return.

Galiana offered a small shrug before dancing her eyes across the quiet garden to the small pagoda where the chessboard sat. She had seen him sitting there on more than one occasion, playing with both Dorian and Leliana. When she looked back to Cullen he was already smiling, eyes warm as he recognized what she was alluding to.

“You don’t know how to play chess?” He asked, tone

“I’d be willing to learn.” Galiana paused to build up the courage to say what she did next. “If you were my teacher.”

Whatever quiet moment Galiana had hoped to share with Cullen was suddenly snatched away as an Inquisition scout came rushing up to them, his hand reaching between them to shove a missive in Cullen’s hands. The Commander glared up at the young soldier, obviously annoyed by the disruption.

“Leliana is asking for you. She says it’s urgent.” The scout spoke, before glancing between the two of them. Galiana wondered how they must look to outsiders—the Commander and the Inquisitor. Even if there was nothing there  _yet_ , the rumors were sure to already be flying in the barracks.

“Next time then?” Cullen asked as he stood, eyeing the messenger to give them space to wrap up their conversation. The man stepped away, and Cullen offered his hand to her in a gesture to help her stand. It wasn’t like she needed the help, but she still took his hand, wanting an excuse to touch him.  

“Yes.” She answered. Galiana smiled as he gave her hand a light squeeze with his own. “Until next time.”

She hoped, as he walked away, pausing briefly to give her one last glance over his shoulder, that she wouldn’t have to wait long.


End file.
